<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suited up by secularlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830367">Suited up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove'>secularlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots (Explicit) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x03 three piece suit, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, daddy Villanelle, pure filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve’s attention was drawn away from her thoughts by a gentle clearing of the throat. Eve’s jaw dropped when she saw her. The suit she was in was a perfectly grey tailored men’s cut three piece suit, the jacket giving her the illusion of a more masculine silhouette. She had pulled her hair away from her face. She stood with her back straight, chin lifted.</p><p>   “You look amazing,” Eve whispered.</p><p>OR</p><p>They fuck after a dinner date at a fancy restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots (Explicit) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suited up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always talking about Villanelle having a mommy kink but have you ever considered Eve with a daddy kink?<br/>Brought to you by the slowed down version of change by deftones. https://youtu.be/JFq0wwWdoNs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday night meant dinner date. Villanelle had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant a few days ago. That was all they were looking forward to all week. With how busy their work schedule had become lately, they were having less dinners together. The blonde thought it would be nice to take Eve out for dinner this week.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Are you done yet?” said Eve while applying the finishing touches to her make up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Just a minute” Came Villanelle’s voice from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, Eve’s attention was drawn away from her thoughts by a gentle clearing of the throat. Eve’s jaw dropped when she saw her. The suit she was in was a perfectly grey tailored men’s cut <em>three piece suit</em>, the jacket giving her the illusion of a more masculine silhouette. She had pulled her hair away from her face. She stood with her back straight, chin lifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “You look amazing,” Eve whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle smirked, slowly coming closer and reaching for Eve’s hand. “Finally I can show you what I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>craving </span>
  </em>
  <span>all week.” She sighed as she pressed Eve’s hand against the <em>firmness</em> in her pants...</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve tried. Really, she did try to stay composed during the dinner but her mind kept drifting to what was going to happen when they get home later. And the smirk plastered on the blonde’s face while they were having dinner did not help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was tempted to drag her to the bathroom and wipe that smirk off of her face, but managed miraculously to calm herself down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At home it is</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve kicked off her high heels, and took off her coat. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water, drinking half of one before taking the other to the living room. “Don’t have too much fun without me” she said to the blonde who just finished taking off her shoes as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course that's fucked to hell when she turns around and finds Villanelle sat in her big expensive black leather chair, legs spread, hair wild, and a thick, orange dildo strapped to her groin. They have a few dildos, some sparkly, some vibrating, but this one is. This one is Villanelle's cock. This one means Eve's definitely in for a <em>ride</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "Take off your dress and bra," Villanelle commands, her hand reaching down to stroke the silicone cock slowly. Eve feels almost hypnotised by the movement, ends up pulling her dress off without unzipping first and probably tearing it. Whatever. Once she's naked there's a long moment where she watches Villanelle watching her, and then, "Come here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette's always felt comfortable and natural naked, but right now there's something about it that makes her shiver—standing under the blonde’s heated gaze. So Villanelle can't really blame her for being particularly ungraceful when she stumbles over her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve's eyes darkened as she sank to her knees on the soft carpet. Villanelle watched her as she pushed the pants down even more. She bit her lip as she reached and touched the strap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle dragged her thumb across Eve’s lips and she obediently parted them, her tongue sliding over the tip of her dick. Eve purred as she wrapped her hand around her length, giving it a firm stroke. Eve did it again, watching Villanelle’s face as she did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oh you are going to be so much fun,” Villanelle murmured, feeding her cock between Eve’s lips. She let her wet the tip before pulling it back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “As much as I’d love to watch you suck my cock, I have other plans for tonight.” Her voice went lower, and her thick <em>accent</em> sent shivers down Eve's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she commanded and eyed her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle smiled at Eve smugly when she straddled her hips. Eve's helpless not to bury her fingers in Villanelle's hair and kiss her roughly. It's not enough, though. She's past a certain point. She needs Villanelle to tell her what to do, and as soon as she realises that she lets out a pathetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Villanelle's smug smile turns wider. Like she was waiting for her to say it. She purchased that suit </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Eve, knowing the woman’s weakness for powerplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there's a hand squeezing her ass firmly, and she's sinking down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Villanelle's other hand snakes to her hip and she takes full control, keeping Eve hovering in place with just the tip of Villanelle's cock inside her. She lowers her so slowly Eve can feel every inch stretching her out and it's like her whole body's opening up to take Villanelle in. She wraps her arms around Villanelle's strong shoulders and ends up whimpering into her neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until the word's practically lost its meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Villanelle's all the way inside her, she feels so full she can't breathe, letting out little moans against Villanelle's sweaty skin. Villanelle's hands settle on her ass comfortingly and every time she squeezes Eve clenches, resulting in more tiny moans. "Good?" Villanelle asks, kissing Eve's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good, fuck, you feel so good," Eve whispers back, stumbling over the words. "Please, Daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle kisses her again. "You can start."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she says, relieved, and then straightens up so the dildo drags inside her almost all the way out, before sliding back inside and almost overwhelming her again. Without Villanelle grabbing her hips or fucking up into her, her rhythm is choppy, trying to cling to Villanelle more than anything else. She really just wants to feel close to her, but it ends up leading to Villanelle's mouth clamped on one of her nipples, sucking hard and scraping with her teeth and god, Eve's sensitive like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being less focused on the dildo filling her so deliciously allows her to take it better. Her hips move almost on their own accord, back-and-forth more than up-and-down. It's about more than getting fucked, it's about having Villanelle inside her, completely and effortlessly and so good she can't stop shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, baby," Villanelle cuts off the reverent silence, her breath hot on Eve's chest. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can ride me better than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The urge to do better—to please Villanelle—takes over everything from that point. She lifts up and then slams back down, grunting from the friction and the way Villanelle's hands tighten on her so much it hurts good. She works her fast and deep, bouncing in a way that makes Villanelle stare at her tits in awe. She's weak for Villanelle watching her, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been. She tries to keep up, she really does, but it doesn't take her long to whimper a desperate Daddy please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Villanelle takes over. She grips Eve's hipbones and starts moving her roughly, helps her with the motion so Eve can focus on the angle. Villanelle's touch is bruising and Eve's left moaning helplessly, riding her into the leather chair and trying not to lose herself in how good all this feels. On a particularly good downstroke her back arches, and Villanelle latches her mouth on her nipple so fast she moans loudly. It's then that a thought occurs to her: Villanelle might allow her to come from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a new bout of motivation, Eve whines hoarsely in Villanelle's ear and starts pumping her hips in the right direction, digging her nails into Villanelle' shoulders in a way she knows will spring Villanelle into action. Or at least into winding Eve up that much more. "You like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eve</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Villanelle asks, gasping like Eve's fucking her for real. She's going to blow Villanelle again after she comes. She's going to blow Villanelle into next week. "Like fucking yourself on my cock?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve nods fast, a continuation of the way her body rolls over Villanelle's. "Love you inside me," she gasps out. "Please, Daddy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>." muttering through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's all it takes. Villanelle snaps her hips up just as Eve sinks down, and it's magic. They move together seamlessly, building the rhythm up and up until Villanelle's  pounding her and Eve feels like nothing more than a heap of pleasure and mewling. The chair could be skating straight out the floor-to-ceiling window and she wouldn't even notice, fucked so good she's clinging to Villanelle for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More," she panted, mostly unintelligible, mostly because she's forgotten that other words exist. Villanelle interprets it as an invitation to let go of one of her hips and slow her down, and then slide her hand up to the brunette’s wild hair, take a fistful and pull. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eve makes a sound that might not be totally human—fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the blonde’s obsession with her hair drives her crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle shoves her hips up, bouncing Eve's limp body in her lap and keeping her hand firmly holding Eve's hair. It feels so good Eve can't breathe, can barely hear it when Villanelle asks, "What do we say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rushes out of her faster than she can form thoughts. "Thank you—<em>fuck</em>—thank you, thank you so much Daddy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good girl," Villanelle whispers dotingly, directly bringing Eve closer to the edge, so happy Villanelle is pleased with her she could burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours," she gasps out wetly, burying the word in Villanelle's neck because it feels like her whole world hinges on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine. My good girl." Fuck, just hearing it makes her feel better than getting fucked. "Think you could come from this, baby?" Villanelle asks, fucking her even harder than before, like that's supposed to help her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please, I’m close." And she is, she can feel it in her fucking toes, her pussy clenching so tight. Her whole body feels like it's locking up and pleasure is clawing at her gut and then—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Villanelle pushes a finger up the brunette’s ass. Eve cries out and arches her back sharply, shaking so hard she feels like she might fall off entirely. It burns and she's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she's full of Daddy and she's going to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's over as soon as that thought crosses her mind. She bears down hard on Daddy's cock and Daddy's finger and hits her own spot so perfectly her vision blacks out for a moment and she comes harder than she's ever come in her fucking life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes her forever to stop twitching, and even then she keeps moaning softly with every exhale, existentially happy and settled and still rocking gently to make it last even longer. Villanelle chooses that moment to start stroking her clit, and Eve crumbles completely, rides it out straight into another, weaker orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle holds her tight for a few long minutes, peppering kisses all over Eve's face and whispering toe-curlingly sweet things into her ear. "I'm so proud of you, baby. Took everything I gave you so well. Do you know how much I love you? It's ridiculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve chuckles, loose and sleepy and so full of love. And dick, but that's okay. "Love you too, Daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle smiles against her. "Feel good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," Eve rushes to say, nuzzling Villanelle's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should wear this suit more often.” the brunette murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know I will baby.” Villanelle replied grinning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>